Aim for the Head
by iamofthedesert
Summary: The Zombie Twins take on Lord Hokage and Kakashi of the Sharingan. Who will win? KakuHida implied. Rated T to be safe.


Can I Pose A Question

Can I Pose A Question  
How Do You Kill What Is Dead  
I Just Shoot From The Hip  
And Aim For The Head

"Naruto, STOP!" Kakashi threw his hand back to keep the blond from attempting to attack more.

"What!? Why!?" He barked at his teacher.

"Take a LOOK at him." The blond squinted at their opponent. His eyes widened as reality struck.

With three kunai and a small axe, embedded into his skull, Hidan was somehow conscious, let alone alive.__

_He Used To Be Your Friend  
That Was Another Life  
With This Single Bullet  
We're Gonna Blow His Mind_

"Sensei, what?" Naruto stared at Hidan, directing his question to Kakashi.

"I don't know." He braced himself as Hidan swayed slightly to the right and started to run towards them. "Get ready."

"He has nothing to attack us with!"

"He's a ninja, Naruto."__

_With A Loaded Gun (Burn)  
And A Steady Hand (Burn)  
We Just Might Live Through This_

Aim For The Head

Hidan giggled as he leapt at Naruto, clawing at his face as they landed to the ground. Naruto screamed as Hidan's fingers hooked around his eye. Hidan giggled again, high off of the pure joy of murder and blood. "Guess what, Naruto-kun?" His voice was high and hysteric from the joyful battle. "You're going to lose your eyes! But guess what makes that better!?" He laughed manically. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE YET!"

Naruto screamed again as Hidan started to pull at his eyeball. Kakashi kicked Hidan in the gut hard, getting him off of Naruto. "Get out of here, you seem to be his target." He helped Naruto up and pushed him away.__

_If You Kill the Brain (Burn)  
Then You Kill The Ghoul (Burn)  
And It's Motor Functions_

Aim For The Head

"Kakashi! What the hell!? I'm Hokage, I can handle this!" Naruto growled at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, but really, we can't have another Hokage getting killed."

Naruto growled and leapt at Hidan, pinning the loopy man to the ground. Hidan giggled as Naruto straddled him and beat furiously at his face. "Hee hee, you're stupid, Naruto-kun." Hidan easily overpowered Naruto and pulled one of the kunai out of his skull and slashed at 'Kiyuubi's' cheek.__

_Nail Up All The Windows  
They've Come To Settle A Score  
Make Sure No Chamber Is Bare  
They're Right Outside The Door_

He brought the knife up to his lips and licked the blood. He smirked as he saw the sheer terror in Naruto's eyes. Hidan leapt up and quickly traced his Jashin-barrier in the Hokage's blood. His skin quickly formed into the black and white skeleton-like coloration. He wasted no time in driving a large broken piece of splintering wood through his leg. He grinned as he saw that not only Naruto was affected, but Kakashi fell to the ground, holding his leg in agony. "Well well! It seems that this IS my kunai-knife after all." He giggled again.

Hidan pulled the large splinter out of his leg slowly. Painfully. He cringed at this, but watched Naruto and Kakashi double over in pain. He was having too much fun to be missing this because of PAIN. Oh my, what fun.__

_This Is A Test Of Your Strength  
And Your Will To Survive  
If You Give Up Now  
They're Going To Eat You Alive_

Hidan tossed the splinter aside and pulled the small axe out of his head. "Hee hee… This should be VERY fun." He grinned evilly. He hacked at his body with the axe, creating bloody designs all over his pale, pale skin.__

_With A Loaded Gun (Burn)  
And A Steady Hand (Burn)  
We Just Might Live Through This_

Aim For The Head

He stopped suddenly. He heard an agonized groan come from a few feet behind him.

"Hidan…" A heavy thump followed his name. Hidan's head snapped around at a breakneck speed. His heart stopped for a few seconds, before shattering.

"K-Kakuzu!" The Jashinist leapt out of his circle and dropped to his knees by the Zombie. Tears brimmed the edge of his eyes.__

_If You Kill the Brain (Burn)  
Then You Kill The Ghoul (Burn)  
And It's Motor Functions_

Aim For The Head

"Kakuzu!" Was all he could barely squeak out. How could he cause so much pain to his lover? "Kuzu!" the tears spilled down his cheeks as Kakuzu groaned pathetically. If only the albino had known… If only… "Kuzu!!" Hidan turned him over onto his back as carefully as he could.

Behind him, Kakashi had somehow managed to stand up, and limp over to Naruto. The two had left the battle without Hidan noticing, or, if he did, without stopping them.

"Kakuzu… I'm… I'm so sorry… I h-had no idea…" Hidan sat wide-eyed with fear as his lover's breathing started to slow. "Kuzu… Please… PLEASE." He didn't know what he was pleading for.__

_Listen To Me  
Listen To Me  
Listen To Me  
Save Yourself_

There Is No More  
There Is No More  
There Is No More  
Room In Hell

I Will Help You  
I Will Help You  
I Will Help You  
Understand

Come With Me Now  
Come With Me Now  
Come With Me Now  
Take My Hand

We Can Make It  
We Can Make It  
We Can Make it  
Through This

He should be pleading for Kakuzu's death. The man was in so much pain. Countless numbers of Arteries had been popped from the inside. He rolled himself onto his shoulder and coughed.

"Kuzu…" Hidan wiped his eyes and stared at the old Falls nin.

Kakuzu gurgled what sounded like several profanities and coughed again.__

_With A Loaded Gun (Burn)  
And A Steady Hand (Burn)  
We Just Might Live Through This_

Aim For The Head

"Kakuzu?" Worry filled Hidan after there was no response.

The zombie rolled back onto his back and stared blankly up at the darkening sky. His breathing was faint and slow, but Hidan heard it.__

If You Kill the Brain (Burn)  
Then You Kill The Ghoul (Burn)  
And It's Motor Functions

Aim For The Head

The albino curled up into the fetal position next to Kakuzu and whimpered as he heard the zombie's labored breathing. "Kuzu… I'm sorry…" And he nuzzled close to his lover's shoulder.__

Is This The End Of The World  
Or Just The Start Of The Fight  
You Better Heed My Warning  
And Watch Out For Their Bite

They Have A Taste For Your Flesh  
And For Your Blood They Will Crave  
They Are Coming for us now,  
From Beyond The Grave


End file.
